mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Royam Niaz
Royam Niaz is the leader of the Kenduno Clan. Once allies with Shinnok and Shao Kahn, but betrayed them after joining Kitana's Edenian Army. He made his first appearance in Mortal Kombat 2. Moves Kenduno Slam: Royam does a belly flop on the opponent. (MK:2, MK:3, UMK/UMK3, MKT, MK2011) Teleport Punch: Taken from Scorpion, instead, he punches the opponent, teleports, punches opponent again, then teleports again and punches. (MK:2, MK:3, UMK/UMK3, MKT, MK:D/MK:U, MK:A) Kenduno Wave: Sends a wave of water at the opponent. (MK:DA, MK2011) Torpedo: Same as Raiden's Torpedo. (MK:3, UMK/UMK3, MKT, MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK2011) Water Forceball: Sends a ball of water at the opponent. (MK:2, MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK:2011) Dark Force: Levitates opponent then throws opponent to other side of Stage. In MK:DA, he strangles the opponents then throws him in the air, then Jump Punches the opponent. (MK:2, MK:DA, MK:2011) Light Force: Similar to Dark Force, but uses a kick instead of a punch. (MK:DA, MK:A) X-Ray Move: Kenduno Style: Royam performs the Dark Force, then jumps on the opponent's back 3 times Fatalities Kenduno Tangle: Royam sticks each limb of the opponent on different parts of his/her body, then rips off the head. (MK:D, MK:U, MK2011-Exclusive) Hole of Doom: Royam opens a portal, and pushes the opponent in. The portal then destroys every part of the body. (MK:2, MK:3, UMK/UMK3, MKT, MK2011) Fatal Fall: (Can only be done in: Pit 2, The Dead Pool Scorpion's Lair and Pit Bottom) Royam Niaz uppercuts the opponent really high and summons a pit of lava (Scorpion's Lair, Pit 2) or an acid pool (Pit Bottom, Dead Pool) which the opponent falls into. (MK:2, MK:3, UMK/UMK3, MKT, MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK2011) The Kenduno Way: Transforms into an Eagle which eats the opponent. (MK:2011-Exclusive, MK:D, MK:U) Fatal Torpedo: Royam does a torpedo which knocks the head off, then the body, then the thighs. (UMK3- DS Only) Other Finishers Friendship 1: Royam Niaz uses record tables to remix Liu Kang's friendship song (MK:2) Friendship 2: Royam Niaz does the macarena. (MK:3, UMK/UMK3, MKT) Animality: Turns into a cat which summons other cats then they all attack the opponent. (MK:3, UMK/UMK3, MKT) Hara-Kiri: Royam sticks a sword in his stomach. Pulls out it heart which he sticks on his face. (MKD, MKU) Endings: Mortal Kombat 2: After escaping the Netherealm, Royam found himself in the chamber of Shang Tsung. He encountered the sorcerer and allied to kill all the kombatants to also kill the emperor. He poisoned Kintaro once defeating him and sent Tsung to kill Kitana. Fortunately, his victim died a painful death. May the heavens bless Princess... Kitana. Mortal Kombat 3/UMK/UMK3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy: After escaping Outworld with a masked warrior, encountered Kuai Liang, known as Sub-Zero. He fought him, however, Royam lost the battle but Kuai had been stabbed in the heart by Scorpion. Royam and Scorpion allied and formed an alliance now known as, the R.S Force, using Royam and Scorpion. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance: Betraying his master, Royam Niaz killed Tsung and Quan Chi and formed an alliance. With his stronger power, he led Kitana's Edenian Army and they all destroyed Outworld and Shao Kahn's palace. Believed to still be part of the greater evil, Kung Lao severely injured Royam and minutes away from killing, Kung Lao had suddenly been attacked by Royam's Mugai Ryu. Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained: Shujinko came into the Edenian Ruins, where Royam Niaz had been suffocating. Royam had begged for Shujinko's help, but refused to do so as he was a member of Shao Kahn's army. Royam couldn't stand this long without his survival and life, of which, he killed Shujinko and consumed of his blood. Shujinko had been killed... Mortal Kombat Armageddon: Infested with the power of Blaze, Royam destroyed the pyramid and helped Taven become Protector God. Taven had succeeded from what Royam had protected. He was wise with this power, and worked for the greater good to destroy Shao Kahn's general. Character Relationships MK2-MKT *Servant of Shao Kahn in MK2, protected his throne in MK3 *Defeated by Liu Kang and Kitana. *Killed Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, Kitana, Jade, Sub-Zero and Cyrax. *Allied with Sektor and Scorpion. *Defeated Smoke and Sindel. *Infiltrated the Special Forces and set it on fire. *Infiltrated the Lin Kuei and stole the Dragon Medallion *Allied with Reptile, Motaro and the Shokans before UMK3. *Allied with Mileena to defeat the resurrected Kitana. *Hired by Shang Tsung to guard his lair. MKDA-MK2011 *Betrayed Shinnok, Shao Kahn, Quan Chi and Tsung and allied with Raiden's forces. *Allied with Li Mei and Kung Lao to defeat the Deadly Alliance *Killed by Raiden. *Resurrected by Ermac and Liu Kang. *Fought Raiden but came into senses and allied with Raiden. *Assisted Nitara and Noob Saibot in killing Sareena. *Defeated Sareena and Sheeva along with Kira. *Join the Edenian Army and became leader. *Fell in love with Jade *Fought Frost and won. *Infiltrated the Red Dragon and freed Noob Saibot. *Allied with Nightwolf. *Hired by Sindel to guard the Edenian Palace. *Fought Taven and was defeated. *Assisted Taven through Shao Kahn's palace. *Taken away by Shao Kahn and was chained in his Arena.